


When the Wind Stop to Blow

by Chibieska



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Nothing is more painful than knowing who you love never correspond to your feelings.





	When the Wind Stop to Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (3) This work contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don’t like, hit the (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The cold wind roared, shaking trees at mountain top. Reborn was protected in his Leon-tent, while two boys huddled around the camp fire that had extinguished.

The brown hair boy rolled, unconscious in his sleep, near to the other teenager, trying to catch some warmth. The other boy, light sleeper, woke up with contact. He smiled and put his arm over the smaller body, joing them in a tight hug.

The brown hair boy shifted in his sleep, waving his arms and speaking disjointed word. Does he had dreaming with fight with Xanxus, that he would have in soon?

"I love you..." The time seemed to stop, the wind stopped, the animals in the forest were silent and blond teenager heart skipped a beat. "...Kyoko” the brown boy smiled and slowly quieted in his sleep.

The blond boy turned to the other side, his blues eyes filled with tears, his heart ached silently. And always silently would be, because never Tsuna would have to know, but one day, Basil came to believe that boy would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
